Percy Jackson and the Minor Goddess
by ElementCoda
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth break up, he is offered the chance of a lifetime... Will he take it? And if so, will he find someone else? I'm new to the site, so if you could give me constructive criticism, I'll use it for the next chapters. Thanks... Enjoy!


Percy looked out the window of Cabin 3, thinking of all the things that went wrong. _How did I make her so mad, _he questioned as he became depressed. The very thought of having Annabeth leave him was unbearable, and when it happened, a part of him died inside. He wanted to find somewhere to go and be alone, so he went to the cabin and sat there. He noticed the sky, grey and bleak, and the ocean, grey and choppy. Everything was grey and dull to him today. A few hours of him just sitting and thinking by himself passed and he was getting ready to go to bed when he was summoned to Mount Olympus for a meeting with the gods.

He came before them and bowed. Zeus spoke first. "Percy Jackson, we have summoned you here today for an important reason. We have noticed the agony you have experienced today at your break-up," at this Percy winced, "but we want to use this as a good opportunity for you." Percy listened closely as Zeus spoke in an official tone.

"Percy Jackson, we would like to offer you the position of a minor god once again."

Percy couldn't believe his ears. He was offered it again. He had the chance of a millennium. And this time, he wasn't emotionally attached to Annabeth to stop himself from taking it. "Yes sir, I would be honored," said Percy. Zeus closed his eyes and put out his hands, and Percy felt the power flood into him. He grew to the height of a god, and his clothes were replaced with a toga and sandals.

"All hail the new minor god of the seas, Perseus Jackson!"

The gods and goddesses all stood to congratulate him. In keeping with tradition, they had a big party. Afterwards, Percy was looking for a place to sleep and found that his palace had already been built and furnished. As he went in to sleep, he had no disturbances meet hi, and he slept a nice, full sleep.

The next day was full of nothing except partying and more partying, where Percy attracted the attention of numerous goddesses. One of those was Aura, the goddess of cool breezes and fresh air. She was infatuated with him from the beginning, and when she was the one sitting right next to him, she would lean over onto his chest. When she did, he had to use all his willpower to not look down her toga. Her breasts were massive and she was absolutely beautiful. Percy was put to the test and survived the day.

When he got back to his palace, he was entering his bedroom when a cool breeze brushed through the room. He turned around and Percy saw Aura standing there in her toga, looking at him seductively.

"So," she said, "the new god is retiring already? You should relax a little more, Percy."

"I should? How is that," he asked her suggestively.

"I have some things in mind," she responded as she closed the curtain and came over to the bed. She firmly planted her lips onto Percy's, and Percy was in heaven. She pulled back, and Percy gave her one last scan over. _She's so beautiful… Maybe she can help me… Oh I don't care! I just need to get over Annabeth…_ And with that he returned the kiss passionately.

They sat on the bed and in a whisk of his hand their clothes were gone. They began to kiss slowly, their mouths opening for each other, and then they began to make out. She began to feel up and down his leg and over his massive boner until he was moaning with pleasure. She broke away and whispered to him while rubbing him, "I want to taste it." He quickly opened up his legs for her and she crouched down.

When she put her mouth onto his dick, Percy was overwhelmed. She started slow and teasingly, and then went faster, sending his sexual desire for her out of window. He came in her throat, he she gagged on the liquid. She swallowed it and looked up with a longing in her eyes. "Come on up here," said Percy, and she flung herself on top of him. She lowered her vagina onto his dick, and they exploded with passion. She flung herself up and down on his cock, and he called her name passionately as the climax rose. At the maximum point, he came into her body and they held each other. He held Aura's TT-sized breasts in his hands and licked the tits as she calmed down and slept on top of him, with Percy falling asleep soon afterwards.


End file.
